


Kenny's got a plan

by HystericalDemon



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Established Relationship, Kenny is kinky, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, but so is Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HystericalDemon/pseuds/HystericalDemon
Summary: After a tip from his brother who works at the Bijou Cinema, Kenny sneaks into the place with Craig to watch free movies and enjoy some private/public time with his boyfriend.Basically shameless porn with some sassy characters.





	Kenny's got a plan

‘’Come on ! You wanna get caught ?’’ whispered the blond boy to his boyfriend.

‘’I’m coming, for fuck’s sake, Mccormick, calm your tits’’ the brunet flipped the other boy off, even if he couldn’t see him since he was walking in front of him, simple reflex, really.

‘’You wish I had tits, asshole’’ answered Kenny without even bothering to turn back to look at his boyfriend. He pushed a few bushes away as they kept walking in the night. 

‘’Yeah, sometimes I do.’’ said Craig with a grin. He looked down at their joint hands, since Kenny was currently dragging him all the way behind the Bijou Cinema. Turns out Kenny’s brother worked there and told him that the backdoor’s alarm was broken, so he decided to use it to sneak in to watch free movies. That’s how they ended up here, sneaking with a backpack full of snacks to watch a movie.

‘’Fuck you, Tucker, the last time I had tits was when I dressed as a princess and it never affected your game’’ chuckled the blond while pulling on the brunet’s hand.  
They both leaned against the brick wall of the cinema, looking around to make sure nobody saw them. They were already known as the poor kids of South Park, they didn’t need to get caught sneaking into the movies.

‘’We were only 10, dude.’’ Craig rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket with his free hand, it was one of those rare warm nights. 

‘You’re just too gay.’’ The blond turned his head to offer a cheeky crooked smile to his boyfriend. He reached out for the famous door and pushed on it, finding it opening easily. He gave a victorious grin to Craig and entered the dark room, followed by the other boy. 

The door closed by itself and the room was completely dark, Kenny advanced slowly and tried to find a light switch for a few seconds before the brunet pulled out his phone to light the room up.  
Great, storage room. Cleaning supplies.

‘’Seems like a perfect place to hook up, don’t you think ?’’ whispered Kenny. His lover didn’t even bother to answer and instead reached out to the only other door in the room. 

He opened it slowly, making sure the hallway was empty before coming out, Kenny following him closely. They were right in the middle of the show rooms, ready to choose.

The blond boy wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

‘’Soooo, babe, what do you want to see ?’’

‘’Don’t call me like that, idiot.’’ Craig shaked his head. ‘’You choose, I don’t care, it was your idea to come here.’’

‘’I love you too, babe’’ Kenny dropped a really quick kiss on the brunet’s cheek, seeming way too satisfied with himself. He walked toward a room, any of them would do, he really didn’t care which movie they saw. The blond didn’t even plan to watch but the grumpy boy didn’t need to know that. Kenny pushed the door and let Craig enter first with an elegant gesture. 

‘’Ladies first, my dear’’ he muttered. That earned him a punch on the shoulder that made him smile even more. His boy was so adorable when he was annoyed.

The brunet looked up at the movie the teenager chose and raised his eyebrows at him. ‘’A Marvel movie? I thought you were into DC.’’ He still walked inside the room, finding it empty even if the screen outside the room announced 5 minutes left before the beginning.

‘’Awww, babe you remembered my tastes!’’ Kenny said in a high voice, faking to be overly touched by this fact. The look Craig gave him convinced him to be serious for a minute. ‘’But since I know you like Marvel so much, I decided to... please you tonight.’’ He gave a wink to the brunet who rolled his eyes at him.

‘’Whatever. Where do you want to sit?’’ his nasally voice echoed in the empty dark room, he was half way in the stairs, looking at Kenny.

‘At the top!’’ The blond ran up the stairs, passing Craig who smiled slightly at the childish side of his lover -it was a dark room, not like Kenny would see it anyway- and followed him. The poor boy sat in the middle of the last row of seats, waiting for the other boy to join him. 

The smaller boy raised the armrest so that he could have an easier access to his future victim. He took off his orange parka and dropped it with the bag of snacks on the seat next to him. Craig sat down next to him, taking off his blue jacket before crossing his arms, staring at the screen that was still showing stupid ads for whatever shitty movie was coming out soon.

‘’Weird how the theater is empty.’’ commented Kenny as he was picking a bag of jelly beans in his backpack.

‘’This movie came out like 2 months ago.’’ Craig reached out to Kenny and took the bag from his hands, opening it for himself without adding anything.

‘’Babe, rude.’’ The blond chuckled anyway and picked a bag of chips instead, handing Craig a bottle of his favorite soda.

‘’I paid for those jelly beans.’’ said the brunet, opening the bottle and taking a long sip. 

‘’Only moment you know how to share is when we have sex, I swear.’’ Ignoring the annoyed look on the taller boy’s face, Kenny took Craig’s arm by force and wrapped it around his slim shoulders. The other boy didn’t say anything, he was used to be a cuddle plushie for the blond. 

 

Craig wrapped his arm more comfortably around the blond and smirked when the room got darker. The usual Marvel intro started playing and he pulled his face closer to his boyfriend’s ear to whisper softly: ‘’And yet you’re always a greedy slut.’’

Kenny smiled, turning to kiss the soft lips of the handsome boy on his side. ‘’Only for you’’ he said against his mouth before focusing on the movie. If he wanted his trick to work, he had to get Craig to lower his defenses and get into the plot.

20 minutes later, Craig was invested into the movie and now totally relaxed, his fingers were gently stroking the blond’s shoulder but his eyes were glued to the screen. He had even casted the chips and soda aside. Kenny smiled to himself and popped one last strawberry flavored jelly bean in his mouth before putting the bag away. He laid back against his lover’s arm and turned his body slightly toward the brunet. His face was now resting in on the brunet’s shoulder and one of his hand innocently ended on his thigh. The blond looked briefly at his boyfriend’s face to find him not reacting at all at the touch, too caught up in the action scene. Perfect. 

Kenny ran his fingers lightly over the slim thigh of his lover, sometimes slipping toward the inside of it. After a few minutes, he let his nails slide all over the fabric slowly, until he reached the top of thigh, dangerously close to what he wanted, this time provoking a shiver in the brunet’s body. Craig looked at him, confused, but Kenny was looking at the screen, ignoring the interrogating look he was getting.

‘’So this is the bad guy, right?’’ he asked. Perfect plan to look innocent, Craig would totally believe-

‘’What are you doing, Mccormick?’’ Craig cut him off rudely.

Fuck.

‘’Nothing, why?’’ asked the blond, he turned to look at him but Craig didn’t answer, scoffing before going back to the movie. Kenny sighed and leaned more against the brunet, his head was now in the crook of his neck, and he laid his free hand against the other boy’s chest, giving the impression that he just wanted to cuddle. 

His other hand was still stroking his lover’s thigh and he smiled when he felt the body tensing up under his touch. He felt Craig’s hand playing with the tip of his messy blond hair, right at the base of his neck and smirked. One of the unconscious ways that the brunet had to tell him he wanted it.

Kenny went for it, he let his hand go up all the way on the thigh and slide under the black t-shirt of the teenager. He brought his mouth closer to the pale neck and blew some air softly on it, watching goosebumps appear on the delicate skin with a satisfied smile. His hand went back down to pull on the edge of Craig’s pants, undoing the button with a skillful gesture.

This time his lover looked at him again, clearly intrigued but not about to stop him. Craig was a slut too, he just couldn’t admit it. He was proving it to Kenny once more when he let out a deep breath and relaxed as his boyfriend was sliding his hand in his now open pants.

The poor boy felt how hot and humid the brunet’s boxer already were. He could feel a hard-on begging to be freed and stroked it harshly a few seconds with the palm of his hand, getting a broken sigh out of Craig. He felt the gentle hand grab his hair a bit roughly and bit his lower lip. He was getting hard too now, this was inconvenient. His fingers pulled on the boxers and he felt Craig’s body tense up again when his erection was exposed to the cold air of the room. He wrapped his hand around the length and started stroking it slowly. 

‘’Kenny, what the..’’ whispered his lover, taken aback by the bold actions of his needy boyfriend, he tried to grab his wrist but failed because of Kenny’s next move.

The only answer he got was a contact of the blond’s warm lips against his neck. Kenny’s thumb pressed on the tip of his cock and Craig bit his lips not to moan already. Then the smaller boy moved his lips, sucking and licking the sensitive skin at the nap of his neck. He squeezed the erection in his hand as he picked up a faster pace, enjoying the wet sounds he could hear as Craig was laying his head back against his seat.

After a minute or two, Kenny stopped kissing his neck, leaving a few love bites that he knew Craig would be mad about, but there was no way he would be mad right now, at least not until he got his orgasm.  
Craig’s breathing was short, he probably wouldn’t last that long, the blond could feel how fast his heart was beating already. 

Kenny pulled his legs under him, turned himself totally toward his lover and lowered his face onto his lap, dropping a kiss on the head of his erection. Almost immediately, the brunet’s hand found his way through his messy hair and grabbed, pushing him toward his hard cock begging for attention.

The smaller teen blew some cold hair on it, watching with pleasure the body shiver again, before opening his mouth to fit as much as he could inside of it. He heard a small moan from Craig as his lips slid across the erection. It was good, warm, salty, the taste of Craig Tucker, he could never get enough. 

When his nose grazed the base of his dick and he felt the tip knock at the back of throat, Kenny sucked his cheeks in, squeezing the cock inside the warmth of his mouth. 

‘’Fuck..’’ groaned Craig on top of him, his fingers were now pulling on his hair, trying to make him take more of his length. Kenny hummed around it, sending delicious vibrations all the way to the brunet’s cock, making him groan again. The blond lifted himself slightly, starting to let his candy out of his mouth, only to lower himself again on it. With the help of Craig’s grip, he picked up a faster pace, sucking with enthusiasm on his lover’s dick. 

He wrapped his hand around the base, moving it at the same rhythm as his mouth, the theater was filled with the wet sound of his saliva dropping on the erection. It was so hot, Kenny could feel his own body begging to be touched too but he kept sucking, he wanted to make Craig come in his mouth and swallow him all. 

 

The blond moaned around his lover’s dick when he felt a hand slide down his back to lift his shirt and end up inside his pants. Craig fingers were stroking the crook of his ass, slowly, going lower and lower until he was able to tease his entrance with one finger, lightly. Kenny opened his eyes wide when he felt it, letting go of his toy for a second as he lifted his eyes toward his lover. Craig looked down at him, smirking as he got his hand out of the pants to bring them to his boyfriend’s mouth. 

The blond immediately took them inside of his mouth, coating them with saliva as he slid his tongue all over them. He sucked on them hard and fast, impatient to feel them back on his private parts. He unzipped his jeans fast, pulling them down as he kept sucking. He was looking at the brunet with a begging look in his eyes.

Craig chuckled as he watched ‘’You fucking slut…’’ he said with a smile as he took his fingers out of his lover’s needy lips. ‘’Keep sucking my cock, baby.’’ He continued as his hand went back inside of Kenny’s boxers. 

Kenny didn’t even bother to play around, he ran his tongue all over the brunet’s erection before taking it back inside his mouth, sucking on it harshly. Craig’s wet fingers went back to tease the other boy’s entrance, entering the tip of his middle finger inside of him.

The blond boy moaned around the dick again, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips against the finger inside of him, he wanted more, he wanted to be fucked hard and scream Craig’s name, right now.  
The brunet’s free hand went back on top of his head, pushing him hard against his erection, almost choking him on his length. 

He knew Craig was getting close, he could feel it in the way he was buckling his hips and shaking. The finger suddenly went deeper inside of him and he felt a second finger stretch him as he gripped Craig’s thighs under the touch.

Kenny felt tears coming to his eyes as the brunet started moving his fingers inside of him, at the same beat as he was sucking on his cock. It felt so fucking good. The blond was losing his sense of reality, becoming more of a wreck each second. 

‘’Oh, fucking hell..’’ Craig moaned as he kept fucking his boyfriend with his fingers, he was close, too close. ‘’Kenny, I-‘’ His hips were moving on their own, he was fucking Kenny’s face harshly, shoving his dick so deep in his throat that it was a miracle the blond could still breath. He could feel he was about to come, so he took his fingers out of Kenny and grabbed the blond’s erection instead, giving it a few hard strokes before he couldn’t hold out anymore. 

He pushed on Kenny’s head again, groaning loudly as he was coming down his throat. He laid his head back against the seat, opening his mouth in a silent scream as he felt his dick pulsating in the warmth of Kenny’s tight throat.

 

He squeezed his lover’s dick during his orgasm, stroking it faster and making him moan again as he pulled away to breath.  
Craig pulled Kenny’s face up, kissing him roughly as he kept stroking his length. He tasted himself on the other’s tongue and bit his lower lip as he deepened the kiss. Kenny was already so close just by hearing his lover come for him and it was too much, he came all over the brunet’s hand while moaning his name against his lips. 

They both stood there for a minute, trying to catch their breath as they leaned against eachothers. Craig raised his dirty hand up, giving a look to his lover.

‘’Clean your mess, Mccormick.’’ He smirked as Kenny opened his mouth without fighting, sucking on the long fingers until they were clean from any proof of what they had done. Craig stroked the blond’s hair affectionately and kissed him tenderly again, pulling him against his chest to hug him until he had calmed down a bit more. The movie wasn’t over, but the brunet didn’t give a fuck about it anyway, he zipped his pants back and helped Kenny put back his. 

His hands laid on the smaller boy’s cheeks, stroking them softly as he kissed him innocently. Then he grabbed the snacks around him and shoved them back in the backpack. Craig put his jacket back on and helped Kenny do the same. 

‘’The movie is not over, babe…’’ said Kenny shyly.

‘’I don’t give a shit, grab the bag.’’ cut Craig as he got up. He grabbed the blond’s hand and pulled him up with the bag of food. 

They sneaked back to the backdoor and when they got outside, Craig pushed his boyfriend against the brick wall, his hands on each side of his lover’s head, his mouth dangerously close to his.  
He looked straight into the beautiful blue eyes and said :  
‘’When we get back to our place, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you whore.’’ 

Kenny smirked and joined their hands again, giving his lover an intense look.

‘’What are you waiting for then, Tucker ?’’

‘’For you to move your cute ass faster than this, Mccormick.’’

After these words, Kenny started running, dragging an annoyed Craig with him. He looked back at him and laughed at the brunet’s silliness. He was about to get laid twice, what was he mad about ?  
Kenny was clearly clueless.


End file.
